Another Romeo and Juliet
by Baby.BooLoVeYa2
Summary: Romeo and Juliet? More like Raquel and Cecelia running through almost the same story. How? Well you'd have to read and find out. Lets just say there's a new chapter in a family history book. Rocky/CeCe pairing, you have been warned. Rated M for possible things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Raquel Blue and Cecelia Jones

Rocky's P.O.V.

I was tossing and turning in my bed as I was having yet another nightmare. You see it's been almost the same dream over and over again; I'm running and someone is running with me with a baby in their arms. Each time I have this dream it just gets worse and worse, it started off with more than just me and the stranger with a child running there was an entire family until each one slowly died off after hearing either a scream or a plead for help. Now all that's left is me and the stranger.

"Romel help us!" With that scream and final screech from the voice I jolted up from my bed, drenched in my sweat, breathing hard and confused. Who's Romel? Why do I keep having these dreams. I shook my head, I need to figure this out soon, thank god summer is in two more days, I need a two month vacation so badly. I just can't stand these dreams, they scare me and confuse me. The thing that scared and confused me the most was that the hair of the stranger looked very familiar, and the voice it sounded just like hers. I didn't understand was going on but I was going to find out; I'm going to do whatever it takes to see the meaning behind these dreams. It may seem stupid but you can't have the same dreams in a complete timeline way of people dying off one by one and not wonder if it has a meaning to it. Although, maybe I'll do that after school ends. I don't need to worry about this when I've still got a few days of school left, I need to focus on school first then I can focus of my personal life even more. Now, where is my bag.

CeCe's P.O.V.

"CeCe! Earth to CeCe!" I shook my head and look to my left and I see Flynn; my little brother. "What's up with you? You've been out of it more than usual." I look at my reflection in my mirror and I just can't understand what had just happened. I look back at my brother who has a worried look on his face and I give him the best real looking smile I can muster up and speak.

"It's nothing Flynn, I'm just a bit confused on a subject that's all. Nothing I can't handle." He looks at me weirdly but nods anyway then walks away. I look back at the mirror and sigh. "What's going on with me?" I then get up grab my bag and walk to the living room and see Rocky come in through the window, I smile I always feel some sort of connection when I'm around her, I just can't live without the girl. "Hey Rockstar, how are you this morning?" She laughs a bit and walks over to me then gives me the biggest hug. I feel so safe in her arms and I snuggle even deeper into the hold.

"Hey little Red, I'm good but I kinda want to talk to you about something. It's kinda personal and I'm really worried about it." I look up at her and see the fear and worry in her eyes. I nod and go back into the hug; I wish we could have stayed like that forever but my mom called out making us jump away from each other before she walked in.

"Girls! Come on you two have to get going before your late." Rocky nods quickly, smiling awkwardly and almost runs out the door to the front of the apartments. My mom looks at me and I awkwardly smile back. "What's with you two? You're acting weirder than usual." Why do people keep saying that? I mean I know we're acting a bit... Strange but has it really been _that_ bad? I shook my head.

"Nope everything is just fine," I laugh a awkwardly and slowly walk to the door, "well love you mom, kay bye!" With that I turn around and bolt out the door and meet Rocky down the hall who was waiting for me. "You waited for me?" I smile up and she smiles back.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I shrug and we start walking again out the front doors, down the steps and down the side walk towards the school. "Oh, and since you asked me how my morning was; how is yours going?" I look around to make sure no one we knew were around us and looked back at her.

"It's been really strange, I mean my morning is going great and all but there's been really weird things going on and I'm worried, no I'm scared by what's going on. You'd think I'm crazy if I told you what I've been seeing." She giggles a bit.

"I guess we're both having strange encounters, how about this we still go to our classes today but we go to the library and talk this out. It's much more private there anyways, everyone there knows to never come near me or you while we're in there." I smile at her and hug Rocky and nod.

"I'd like that." Soon enough we reach the school and we walk through the doors and we immediately are met by Gunther and Tinka.

"Hello baybeee!" I roll my eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Gunther," I then look at Tinka and smile softly, "hey." You're probably wondering why I'm being nice to them well you see Rocky and I maybe enemies with the Hessenhefers but we're also kind of friends with them too.

"Well then, what has gotten your undies all up in a twist? Goat got your baby?" We may not quite understand them but we get the gist of what they're saying.

"Just a confusing, long month." Rocky then snakes her arm around my waist and guides me to our lockers.

"Um... We'll talk to you guys later alright? CeCe and I have to figure somethings out." The Hessenhefers for once were worried about us, I guess everyone could tell that we're going through a weird and hard time. "CeCe are you going to be okay with going to class today?" I looked up down the hall and out of no where I saw someone, they wore an entire suit, with a white cape, and a mask. Then it spoke.

"Cecelia, why don't you remember? Why don't you remember?" He kept yelling, I was afraid; this time Rocky noticed and held me close looking down the hall as well. I was afraid, it was _him_ again.

"Rocky, I'm scared." Rocky stared down at the hall; he was still there but now he was walking towards us. Rocky's lips were near my ear and she whispered.

"What do you see?"

"I see a man in a black suit, he as a white cape and a scary mask. He keeps asking 'why don't you remember?' and now he's walking towards us. Rocky I keep seeing him, he won't go away." I was close to tears now, he's been haunting me for months and I was always afraid to go to sleep or be by myself. Now the figure has now made it towards us; he was standing right in front of us. He leaned over to whisper into Rocky's ear.

"Raquel, remember me, remember me." Then he disappeared.

"Rocky?" I was afraid, when I looked at her, her own eyes were wide as mine.

"I wasn't the only one who heard that right?" I nod and burry my face into the crook of her neck.

"I don't understand what is going on Rocky."

"You know what, we are skipping school today. We are going to go to my place and we are going to figure this out." I nod and we start to walk out of the school.

Rocky's P.O.V.

When I heard that voice, I knew that we had to do something. With this scaring CeCe out of her mind I needed to figure this out now. When we got my apartment my mom was shocked to see how badly shaken we were so I guess she let it go but she was still worried.

"Sweetie what's wrong? If it made you come home it must be bad." CeCe and I sat down on the couch and we looked at each other. It's about time that we tell someone about what is going on or this will just tear us apart even more.

"Mom; CeCe and I have been experiencing strange things. I've been having the same dreams every night for the past month, I'm running and there's a girl running along with me and she has a baby in her arms. Last night it happened again but this time the girl died, screaming for help, screaming for mercy. Then at school CeCe and I heard and saw a figure, he kept asking if we remember something. He told me to remember him over and over; he asked CeCe why doesn't she remember. Mom we're scared." She was scared and now worried then she looked at CeCe.

"CeCe what have you seen?" Now we were confused as we looked at each other.

"I've been seeing this guy with a full black suit, a mask and a white cape. Then when I look into the mirror I see me but then in a blink of an eye it will change into a different me, I mean it looks like me but at the same time it's not. Then in the reflection she'll bring up a baby and smile at me, then I'll see a man walk up behind her and he'll hold her in the most loving way possible and smile at me too. I know this sounds crazy but he looked like Rocky but in a guy way." That when my mom starts to look a bit worried.

"Mom?" She sighs and looks at the glass casing we have on the other side of the room. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I think it's about time that you two know something about your family history. It's confusing and just strange but it's history." CeCe and I look at each other, back at my mom then, our eyes slowly move to the glass casing. Is it really that bad if it was hidden from us? I guess we'll find out soon.

O.o o.O O.o o.O

Hey well I thought this would be cool to write about so REVIEW and tell me what you think so far. Then I have another idea but I'll a little bit longer before I post it.

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: History

Rocky's P.O.V.

Before my mom could even tell us anything she called CeCe's mom and we had to wait for everyone to get home. So CeCe and I went to see what was in the glass case while we waited for everyone. I saw a few pictures of what seemed to be families, I held CeCe well because she was still afraid of a few things. I look at a photo of a family of majority boys. Their mother seemed to be very strict and the father seemed to be a military man. There were four boys; one who looked strangely looked a lot like Ty just all suited up in royal clothing with a mix of military clothing; he stood on the left next to his father. The rest I didn't resemble anyone I knew except for the one that was partially scaring me. He stood on the right said next to his mother he wore the exact same uniform as the brother who looked like Ty. CeCe had looked as well and gasped.

"That's the guy I keep seeing except he wasn't wearing that. I can tell because of his eyes." She looked at me and back at the picture, then back at me again. "You know Rocky... You have the same eyes as his." I looked carefully and she was right I had his eyes.

"She has a lot that is like Romel." Romel... That's the name that the people in my dream kept yelling for. "Romel Blue is the youngest son of Roger and Gwen Blue. His older brother; Jamal is standing right next to their father." So that's who he was. "He looks a lot like Ty doesn't he?" I nod.

"Mom, what happened to them? I remember dad used to tell me all about them but he never told me what happened to them." She sighed.

"That is what we will all be discussing when we all get her. CeCe's mom is going to be bringing some of the things about her family history as well. If you think this is all a coincidence that this is all happening. I'm sorry to say that you're both wrong because you're both having these encounters and we need to explain things now before these things get out of hand and before anyone else sees the strange acting between you too." Too late mom, everyone is already worried and wondering but might as well find out now than later. I nod in response and look back at the photo. Romel and Jamal; two young princes in Africa but they both disappeared out of no where leaving their cousin in charge. My dad didn't tell me anything about him though. I looked at CeCe who has been leaning into my body for the entire time we've been starring at the case.

"CeCe," She looks up at me, "come on I think it would be better if we sat down and waited for everyone." I brush a strand of hair out of her face and stare straight into her eyes. "Besides you look really tired. Did you even sleep last night?" She shook her head and I sighed, I pulled her over to the bed and laid down bringing her on top of me. This was actually how we slept; I would be under her since I'm comfortable, like a pillow or something for her. Although, I couldn't complain I enjoyed holding her while she slept. As she slept, I went into deep thought about us and the events today. Why would I be having dreams of me being Romel; why does CeCe see him; why is he asking if CeCe remembers him; why is he demanding for me to remember him? I sigh out of frustration, none of this doesn't make sense. Soon enough I even fall asleep and I'm dreaming again. I'm in a small home, something like a cabin that you would find in the woods. I look around and I see a bed that was looked like it was just made, a crib, and an arm chair by a warm fire. I look out the window and I see that it's night time with a full moon. For the first time I dream seems to be a bit normal.

"Raquel Blue?" I look towards the arm chair and I see Romel starring at me. He has his eyebrow raised at me in curiosity. "What are you doing here? Why are you here?" I shrug and slowly walk over to him.

"I don't know, my dreams lead me to something about you though." He chuckles now I'm confused. "What's so funny?" He turns to me and smiles.

"How is Cecelia? Still seeing me as an evil person, dark, scary man?" I nod and stand next to him as he sits.

"She's doing fine, but with you scaring her all the time she is getting less and less sleep." I stare at the fire as I hear him hum, probably thinking.

"Well then I guess I will appear in a much friendly matter if that will help her. As for you Raquel, you still do not know who you really are?" I look at him curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm Raquel Blue, also known as Rocky Blue. My best friend is Cecelia Jones, who I call CeCe. My parents say I have the same traits as you; Romel Blue." Then I remembered what CeCe had said when we looked at the pictures. "I have your eyes; if I was a boy I would probably have looked like you." I was getting off track but my thoughts were jumbled up. "I have a brother names Ty, I'm the youngest in the family." Romel seemed pleased about something.

"Tell me, have you ever gotten into a fight before Raquel?" I shook my head. "Have you ever held a weapon in your hand before and used it on a target or anything?" Again I shook my head. "Have you fallen in love with anyone that most likely can't have?" With that I freeze, I have but I have never admitted to loving anyone or spoke about it in the first place with anyone. "Looks like I just found something we both have in common." He smiles and I can't help but question.

"Really? Don't you have a wife?" He nods. "Then how do we have something in common?" He smiles.

"I'm suppose to be enemies with my own wife Raquel." He gets up and looks into my eyes, he taller than me so I have to look up. "I'm suppose to be married to someone else and so are you but I'm pretty sure your parents haven't told you that either have they?" I'm confused and speechless. How did he know all of this, this doesn't even feel like a dream anymore. "That's because it's not a dream Raquel; didn't think I'd stop trying to talk to you do you?" Great he can read my mind now? "That's because we have the same mind." Wait, what?

"I'm sorry but this is way too much. You're pretty much saying that we're the same people." He nods and that's when it starts coming together. "Wait, I'm you?" He nods, smiling the same smile that I use when I succeed in something. "How is this possible?" He sighs happily and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll find out soon enough Raquel, very soon. Now go tend to your Cecelia; she seems to be having a nightmare." My Cecelia? He talks about her like she's going to be _my wife_. He laughs again, why is he laughing again. "I think it would be better if I don't tell you and your parents tell you." I nod.

CeCe's P.O.V.

I look around afraid, as far as I can see I'm alone. I walk around for a bit and I trip over something. I groan as I push myself up and look to see what I tripped over. That's when tears start to spill over my eyes. It was a girl, long brown locks, long toned legs, a perfectly curved body, well built arms, dark brown eyes, with blood pouring out of different parts of her body. It's was Rocky, _my Rocky_.

"Rocky!" I crawl closer to her body and hold her close to me. She is barley able to move and is too weak to speak. "Rocky stay with me okay?" She gives a slight nod and groans from all the pain she going through. I push a strand of hair out of her face and start looking around. "Help! Someone please! Anyone! Help!" No one's here to help though, it's just me and Rocky. Then the worst thing that happens is Rocky screams, in agonizing pain and I can see the blood pouring out of her body quickly from a new place. Next thing I know I'm far away from Rocky and I see men beating her, stabbing her, anything to kill her. "Rocky no! Stop!"

"CeCe! CeCe help me! CeCe!" Rocky is screaming for me, I try to get up but I can't move. Soon the screaming stops and I see Rocky's lifeless eyes starring at me. Rocky was dead and I couldn't do anything to help her. "CeCe!" I can still hear her but she's dead. "CeCe!"

Rocky's P.O.V.

"CeCe!" I shook her and she finally woke up, she looked around the room and she looked up and me and attacked me with a huge hug. "CeCe it's okay, it was all just a dream." She shook against me and she wouldn't let me go. "What happened?"

"You died and I couldn't save you. I watched you die and I couldn't do anything. It was horrible Rocky, you kept screaming for me to help you but I couldn't move. I'm so sorry Rocky. I'm sorry." I help her tighter in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"CeCe it was all a dream, I'm hear healthy and alive. Don't worry alright?" I take her face in my hands and wipe away her tears as we stare into each others eyes. I smile and she slightly smiles back. "Everyone will be here in a few minutes so we'll figure all of these weird things together." It didn't really take long and soon everyone was here sitting around the living room.

"So why are we here?" Ty asked and starred at our parents.

"Well Ty do you remember what I told you about when you were younger?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That weird book that you read to me before I went to sleep? Of course I remember but you didn't tell me the ending." My mom nodded.

"That's because Rocky and CeCe are the ending." CeCe and I looked at each other and back at my mom.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You didn't think it was just a coincidence that you and Romel were almost exactly the same." I shrugged. "The reason why Romel and Jamal disappeared are unknown but the entire family knows who they are to today. It's almost like they were reincarnated but strangely Romel," my mom gestured to me, "is now a girl named Raquel Blue and Jamal is still a boy but is Tyson Blue. Don't ask how we know we just do." Ty started laughing.

"Haha sucks for you Romel." Ty soon stopped laughing and was now scared. Has he gone crazy? "Mom?" She laughed.

"They may happen for a while. All I can say is that you both maybe having times where you act how you normally are and then times where you act like them. Jamal always made fun of Romel so it makes sense that you laughed Ty." He nodded.

"Well this should be interesting." I say with a sigh. I looked over at CeCe who was reading something I guess her mom gave her. I saw name on the paper and it stood out a lot. "Mom?" I turned away from the paper and looked at my mother. "Who is Cassandra?" My mom looked over a CeCe's and they both sighed.

"She was the princess of the Jones family and the wife of Romel." Romel's wife was suppose to be his enemy though.

"Wasn't the Jones and Blue families enemies at the time?" This caught CeCe's attention. Both of our moms nodded.

"They were but after their disappearance they made a truce so they wouldn't have to lose more family members to the fight."

"So what does that have to do with all these weird encounters? Cause they are scarring the hell out of me!" CeCe yelled, soon I'm holding her again and rubbing her arm and she sighs and lean into my hold.

"Well it was probably time for you guys to finally know who your other half are. We don't know the full story, your other half probably do but you'll find out eventually. As much as we want to help you there is nothing else we can do except tell you all what we just did. The rest is up to your halfs to tell you... So good luck with that. Now who wants pie?" Everyone but CeCe and I agreed to pie, as they all left for the kitchen we stayed on the couch. I was still holding CeCe and out of no where she kissed my cheek. I looked down at her with a questionable look. She blushed and looked away.

"Sorry Rocky, I guess Cassandra missed Romel or something." I smiled and held her closer.

"It's alright, I understand. Heck I wouldn't be shocked if Romel made me kiss you." We both laughed and just enjoyed each others company. I didn't know why but I felt like I wanted to kiss CeCe willingly not because the 'Romel' in me wanted to but because my own heart loved CeCe in more that a sisterly way. Now I had something new to figure out. Did I really love CeCe? Or did I just love her because Romel's lover was also her? I guess I'll let time tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW :D

Sorry if it's confusing, but it'll make sense eventually (in a way). Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy and things having been popping out of no where and yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes and Frustration

Rocky's P.O.V.

Well everything seems a bit different but in a good way. I got up extra early and went for a walk around Chicago but not before I watched CeCe sleep for a while. I couldn't help it I just couldn't ignore the urges to kiss her forehead, to hold her close, to tell her I love her. Now back to where I said I went for a walk around Chicago; I left about 15 minutes ago so I'm not that far from the apartment and it wasn't that long ago since I watched and kissed CeCe on her forehead while she slept. I'm wearing a black v-neck, a white jacket, my dark blue despair jeans with my black Nike high-tops. You see I went on this walk to figure things out, to think things through. You see before I knew I was Romel I can't deny that I did think of CeCe in ways that I shouldn't. I thought of her as someone who had a crush on her, I thought about her how a boy should think about girls. Of course I ignored them and of course I tried to find a reasonable explanation for the feelings but I couldn't quite believe myself. To be honest I did experiment with other girls but I didn't do anything really. I flirted with girls and I went on dates that no one knew about but I never kissed them or anything that I have done with CeCe last night or this morning (no we didn't have sex last night... I may have wanted to but we didn't) Then there's those thoughts that I have. I've never had sexual thoughts or dreams in general but I've been having them a lot now a days but I don't know if it's my other half or if I'm the one actually having these thoughts.

I sigh running my hand through my hair and look up. It's still a bit dark but there are already cars passing driving up and down the streets. There are still some people walking around but there all homeless or teenagers that just don't go home after parties. I continue walking until I reach a familiar place; the lake in the middle of a park that CeCe and I found. No one else knew about this place except for the ducks and us. I walked over and sat a few feet away and starred at the lake.

"Maybe it's just Romel's emotions for Cassandra," I start saying my thoughts out loud, "I mean that makes more sense for me to feel this way for CeCe. My half liking her half for gods sake they were married but," I sigh frustrated and began to whisper to myself scared for anyone to hear me, "what if these feelings for CeCe was truly my own... and I really do love her? I can't fall in love with my best friend especially since we're both girls." I shut my eyes tight trying my best to keep my tears from falling over and I look up at the sky and stare into it's darkness. "Why! Why did this have to happen! Why did you have to make me feel this way! Why did it have to be you!" I drop my head and let the tears pour out of my eyes as I curl up; my elbows resting on my knees, my hands resting on the back of my head that is dipped down hiding from the world. I then whisper to myself as I cry, "Why did I have to feel this way for you CeCe?" Soon I feel a hand on my back and when I look up I'm surprised to see who it was. "Gunther?" He looks down at me with a sympathetic smile, I wipe away my tears with my jackets sleeve and sit up a bit. "What are you doing here?" He chuckles a bit.

"You know Rocky, there are a lot of things you don't know about me and to answer your question a dream lead me here." I raise an eyebrow confused. "On my mothers side of the family we're royalty," he then took out a photo and showed it to me, "does this look familiar to you?" I looked at it closely and my eyes widened. It was an old photo but I could see one person that stood out the most to me. _Romel_.

"Your family knew my family?" He nodded and I looked next to Romel and saw a young man around the same age as him at the time; he looked a lot like Gunther himself but without the glitter. "Who's next to Romel?" He smiled.

"His name is Yuleftan, my father says I take in a lot of him." I nod agreeing. "Rocky I'm going to tell you something that no one else but my family knows you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I'm apparently Yuleftan himself and I don't know how to say this but the dream told me that you were Romel. I found you because I saw this figure and it lead me here. I know it sounds unrealistic but I swear it happened, I just need to know... Are you Romel?" I sigh and nod.

"I found out last night and trust me I know what it's like to be seeing things. I've been having dreams and I've seen and heard things from figures and it's hard to understand or control what my other half wants. I just need to get used to it." Gunther nods understanding.

"You know we used to be best friends Romel." I'm confused and I look over at Gunther and see that it's not Gunther talking. It was _Yuleftan_.

"What happened?" I asked as I felt myself prepare for something. _Rocky be careful. _Romel? What are you doing in my head? _We're the same person remember? Look Yuleftan and I got off on the wrong foot before I disappeared and he may want to hurt you since well you're me._ What do you recommend me to do, fight back? _Um... Sorta... Yeah actually I need you to fight back if anything happens. Yuleftan was always the man who would go for the kill if he could. Don't give him that chance Rocky. CeCe needs you._

After Romel said that I had immediately gotten up and got a few feet away from Gunther... or Yuleftan. He had this look on his face, he had no emotion on his face he just starred at me and got up slowly. He just stood there, his face hard, his eyes cold; this isn't Gunther... this is surely Yuleftan and he was as Romel said: _Going for the kill_. Soon enough he ran towards me; I didn't know what to do but next thing I know my body is moving on its own. _Make sure you tell Ty that you both need to learn how to fight. I'm quite sure this will not be the last time something like this happens and I'm positive that I won't be able to help all the time Raquel. _I make a mental note to myself and take over as soon as Romel sees that he is in no longer need. As Gunther throws a punch I'm able to catch it, leaving him open for me to kick is side. Wow, those karate classes came in handy. I walk over to Gunther not wasting anytime and pick him up. He lost a bit of breath but he still tried to hit me. I moved my head avoiding another hit and immediately throw him into the lake and run. I keep running until I reach the apartment. I'm a bit out of breath, I'm sweating and my heart is racing. Well now THAT'S a large change, Gunther is my friend but also my worst enemy that wants to actually KILL me!

I shake my head and walk into my apartment to only be met by a small petite body and fiery red hair.

"Rocky! Where have you been!" CeCe yells questioning me. She pulls away and holds my face in her hands starring into my eyes. "Are you okay?" I can't tell if it was Cassandra talking or if it was CeCe talking so I stayed quite for a bit longer. "Rocky please answer me, it's me CeCe." I let out a shaky breath and sit down on the couch and CeCe follows me, sitting next to me holding my hand. I then remember what my mom told me; we would still act like ourselves but we'd also act like our halves. Gah, this is so confusing; how am I suppose to know if how CeCe is acting is truly her? "Rocky, even if I am Cassandra I'm still me. I'm still that weird, outgoing, selfish, fireball you know and love." I cringe at the word _love_; I still need to figure out what I'm feeling for her; for CeCe.

"I know CeCe," I run my hand through my hair again, "I've just got a lot on my mind that's all don't worry about it." I give her the best smile I can muster and hope she will just let this go. I'm ready to talk about any of this yet and I still haven't recovered from my encounter with Gunther either. I look at her carefully and study her features; her red hair was a bit of a mess like she had been pulling on it or something, her light brown eyes were filled with worry, fear, sadness, and something else but I couldn't tell. Her face was a bit pale from all the worrying I guess and she was still in the same cloths that she fell asleep in the night before. She slowly nods, thankfully letting the situation go.

"Fine, but where were you? When I woke up you weren't there." She pouts and I couldn't control myself and peck her lips. I'm pretty sure that was Romel. Nope, that was all you Raquel. What the hell are you talking about? I don't love CeCe. _You said you did at the lake and please I maybe here but I can't control your emotions no one can._ Wait, so if you're not making me feel this way about CeCe then... Oh my god I really do love her! _Wow... you maybe smart but you are slow._ Oh shut up you forget I'm you Romel._  
_

While I was arguing with Romel inside my head I didn't notice that I had wrapped my arms around CeCe and began whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry CeCe, I went for a walk to figure things out and I didn't check the time. I'm sorry I'll tell you the next time I go out by myself. I promise." I could feel CeCe smile into my neck.

"Okay," she then pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes, "and Rocky you know you kissed my lips right?" I blush and look away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I wasn't going to tell her that I kissed her on my own will. Wait, if our halves don't have control over our emotions or who we love then, was it possible that CeCe likes me? I look back into her and I can see her cute smile.

"It's okay Rocky, I actually really liked it." She then takes a breath like she's about to admit to something. "I need to tell you something Rocky. I've been meaning to tell you this but I never knew how but now with Cassandra's help... Maybe I can say this right." I nod and wait for what she's about to say.

"Rocky I..." She starts.

AND I'M GOING TO LEAVE THINGS OFF THERE, LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER AND SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN! :)

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know some of you guys didn't like the end of the last chapter but there was a good reason for it, I swear. This chapter is kinda... shocking.**

Last Time:

"I'm sorry CeCe, I went for a walk to figure things out and I didn't check the time. I'm sorry I'll tell you the next time I go out by myself. I promise." I could feel CeCe smile into my neck.

"Okay," she then pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes, "and Rocky you know you kissed my lips right?" I blush and look away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I wasn't going to tell her that I kissed her on my own will. Wait, if our halves don't have control over our emotions or who we love then, was it possible that CeCe likes me? I look back into her and I can see her cute smile.

"It's okay Rocky, I actually really liked it." She then takes a breath like she's about to admit to something. "I need to tell you something Rocky. I've been meaning to tell you this but I never knew how but now with Cassandra's help... Maybe I can say this right." I nod and wait for what she's about to say.

"Rocky I..." She starts.

Chapter 4: Captured?

Rocky's P.O.V.

"You what?" I look at her scared; usually she just gets to the point but right now she's just beating around the bush. What's wrong? "CeCe you know you can tell me anything." She nods and re-thinks her words I guess, she breaths and stares at me.

"Rocky, I'm a lesbian." I look at her and smile. "Rocky why are you smiling? I just told you I'm a lesbian." I laugh.

"CeCe that isn't exactly a big deal. We're pretty much acting like a lesbian couple." She agrees but she doesn't seem like she's done with everything she wants to say. "Although is there something else?" She shakes her head.

"I want to do a few things before I tell you this. I don't think Romel will be happy with what I'll be telling you." I'm super confused now. _Find out now Raquel._ Kinda saying that with a lot of venom in your voice Romel. _Well I'm sorry for being concerned of Cassandra._ What you don't trust CeCe? _I'm sorry Raquel but no I don't, find out now I don't want to find out that I maybe losing my own wife and I can't do anything about it. _You are blowing things out of proportions Romel don't worry you won't lose her because I will fight for CeCe if there is anyone else but, I'm pretty sure there isn't. She hasn't been with anyone else that could possibly be a threat to our relationship... or relationships. _You better be right Raquel, if not I will be dealing with you in your dreams later._

Now I'm scared, if I do lose CeCe, Romel loses Cassandra in the process and if that does happen I'm screwed. I look back at CeCe as I find her by the front door waiting for me. I stand up and walk over to her as she holds her hand out for me to take. I take it and we go out walking around Chicago. Something's not right, I look down at CeCe and I see deep into her thoughts. What's going on with her?

CeCe's P.O.V.

What am I going to do? I can't do this, I just can't. _Yes you can Cecelia._ No I can't, why are you making me do this? _Oh Cecelia you will see soon enough but trust me_ _this will help us both._ Please, don't make me do this. _Ah I'm so glad that I can be the one to help you do this, I was quite fond of Raquel but you seemed to be a better host._ Wait, your not Cassandra... Who the heck are you! _Patience little girl you will find out soon enough._

"So Rocky do you want to go by the lake today?" She looks at me curiously but nods anyway. We continue walking and I feel like we're being watched but continue walking with Rocky. Once we reach the lake Rocky stops while I walk a bit further.

"CeCe what are we doing here?" Trust me Rocky, that's what I want to know too. I sigh and turn around and I'm frowning. "CeCe what's wrong?"

"Rocky I'm so sorry." She looks at me confused but is soon grabbed from behind. He is close to choking her but she is able to get a bit of distance from her captures arm and her neck.

"CeCe! Help!" When she sees that I did this on purpose her eyes fill with fear and betrayal. "Let me go!" I start to cry as I feel someone come up behind me; I look up and see Tinka. She's smiling at me and kisses me. "You're dating Tinka!" She still struggles against whoever is holding her down but all the person does is grip her even tighter. I can't take it anymore and yell.

"Stop you're hurting her!" I try to run over to aid Rocky but Tinka holds me back and the stupid voice comes back. _Cecelia if you disobey me your precious Raquel may just die right now. Do you want that to happen? Do you want to be the cause of her death?_ I cry harder and shake my head. _Good, now be a good girl and do as I say!_ Anything, I'll do anything just let Rocky soon as I say that the person lets Rocky go but she is has fallen onto the ground trying to catch her breath.

Rocky's P.O.V.

How could she do this to me? This isn't CeCe, this isn't her doing, this is NOT real! _Raquel pull it together! I know this is not Cecelia or Cassandra, this is the work of someone who is able to travel from mind to mind and I am quite sure this is the work of the person who killed Jamal, Cassandra and I._ Wait, you two were killed? You didn't tell me any of this! _I didn't think if was going to be of any use!_ Well I would have to me! I could have prevented this, I could have talked to CeCe, I could have stayed with her instead of leaving her so venerable! _Would you just concentrate they might just kill you instead of waiting for who knows what._ As soon as I'm back to reality I see CeCe crying above me. I'm about to question her actions until she kicks me in the face. I roll over holding my mouth with one hand and quickly get up. I pull my hand away and see a large amount of blood. I look behind her and see Tinka just smiling at me; who is she?

"Oh Cecelia I think Raquel needs a bit more than just that." Was Tinka the reason why my CeCe was like this? Yes I said MY CeCe got a problem with that? CeCe takes a step towards me but stops and goes back into thought. If only I could get into her head; maybe I could help her with whatever was going on.

"CeCe! It's me, Rocky! Don't you remember?" I yell trying to get the REAL CeCe out but it doesn't seem to work. It's like she's a puppet and Tinka was her master. **_You are right Raquel, wow you catch on fast._ **Wait, you're not Romel. Who are you? _**I am your worst nightmare. Let us see how well you are able to fight your own**_** lover.** Once that voice disappears CeCe is already throwing punches at me, surprisingly I was able to dodge them. "CeCe stop! This isn't you, I know you're in there somewhere come on!"

"Shut up, you don't know me!" That was DEFINITELY not CeCe!

"Isn't this great Raquel? I get to have and control Cecelia. Ah it's such a perfect world." I glare at the supposedly Tinka while I was able to grab CeCe's wrists and get them behind her back and keep them there. "Hmmm... Looks like I've underestimated your strength Raquel. Time for plan B, sorry Cecelia but I don't think I'll be needing you for this one but you won't be thrown away like little old Gunther." What? Soon I feel the largest amount of pain in my back and black out.

CeCe's P.O.V.

"Wake up!" I jump at the sound and look up and see Tinka. I look around and see that I'm in some sort of cell I try to get up but I am pulled back. I looked down confused and I'm chained to the wall and start struggling to get free but the chains just feel like their getting tighter each time I move. "Oh Cecelia," Tinka runs her finger down my cheek and my neck and I shiver in disgust, this isn't Tinka, this ISN'T right at all, "you look so beautiful struggling. I can't help but think of all the things I could do to you right now." I mentally barf but keep my composure.

"W-what happened?" Tinka starts to walk around laughing. "Who are you! You aren't Tinka!"

"Lets just say I'm not Tinka. I'm surprised you and Raquel don't remember this place, you've been here before." I have? _Cecelia? What happened? _Cassandra? Where have you been! I have been control by some... some thing! _I am sorry I do not know what happened! Wait... What are we doing here? Why are we here, we can not be here it's dangerous!_ What? _This is where Romel, Jamal and I were killed!_ Killed? "Ah I see you and Cassandra have rejoined each other. I am guessing she is not happy being here?"

"Rocky! Rocky are you here!" Tinka laughs cynically and looks up. I slowly look up and find Rocky... MY Rocky hanging with chains on her wrists, blood dripping from her mouth and unconscious. "Rocky!" She slowly wakes up and thats when I hear gears turning as I watch her body come down from it's hanging position. Rocky weakly kneels next to me and is leaning on me, the tears come back and I can't help but blame myself for what had happened. Even if I had no control of myself what so ever I could still feel and see everything that I was doing and I had hurt Rocky.

"Ah this looks so familiar doesn't it Jamal?" Jamal? Ty walked out with a smile and held Tinka. Rocky had glared at her brother and tried to get up but was too weak.

"Hello brother. What is it like to be betrayed all over again?" Ty had laughed and walked over to Rocky and cocked his head to the side, right before he had sent a brutal kick to her side. She yelped out in pain but she couldn't do anything she was tied up. Soon he turned to me and smiled. "Cecelia, I can't help but thank you for distracting my," he looked over at Rocky, "_sister _without you I don't think any of these plans would have worked. Well we did plan on getting rid of you both today but I came up with a few ideas of fun. What do you think of it darling." Tinka smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful but we start tomorrow. Tonight we celebrate and let these two... talk things out." They both laughed and walked out of the cell. Leaving me and Rocky to figure things out.

"Rocky I..." She shook her head and spoke barley over a whisper.

"I know don't worry we could tell. What we need to do is.."

"I need to confess something Rocky." She looks at me and starts to open her mouth but I interrupt her again. "Before it's too late." She nods. "I know I should be thinking that because Cassandra loves Romel means I should be having feelings for you but I know that my love for you is true. I don't love you because Cassandra's feelings are taking over me, I love you because of who you are not because you're Romel. I need to tell you this now before any of this gets worse or before we may..." I swallow hard, "Die." Not a minute after saying this Rocky kisses me quickly and pulls away.

"I love you too CeCe and it's not Romel talking. I've been fighting with these feelings way before Romel was ever involved with this and I promise you we will not die. I will fight for us to stay alive and I will NOT let history repeat itself, if this is how Romel and Cassandra died then we are going to change our history books and make things right."

"I just hope we survive what's going to happen tomorrow Rocky." We both stare at the bars of our cell both scared of what was going to happen next but what scared us the most was the voice that has been haunting us both so much today.

_**"Let the fun begging MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the first time I've ever written something like this so... Sorry if it's bad.**

**Got some ideas from my cousin for this chapter so should be interesting.**

Chapter 5: Memories of a Child

Rocky's P.O.V.

I slowly wake up, still tasting the blood from my mouth and look to my left. CeCe was still chained back and so was I but she was able to lean on to my side. I groan as all the pain slowly returns; my arms are numb since they are still being tugged up by the chains and my face is throbbing from yesterdays beating. Soon I hear someone whispering on the side and I slightly move to try and hear them better. Although as I move I wake CeCe up in the process.

"Rocky," she begins to whisper but I shake my head and try to listen to the conversation.

"Okay I brought them here; where's my side of the bargain?" Ty? Who is he talking to? I then hear someone laugh, it sounded like Tinka.

"I promise you will get your money and you will have your fill of killing someone. I swear Jamal you have a thirst for killing more than me." Killing? My own brother is going to kill me? _I hate to intrude on your thoughts but Jamal was suppose to die along with us. Cassandra and I both saw him die._ Are you sure it was him? _Well they pulled him out of the room and then killed him. Why? _You know they could have just faked it, right? _Well that would make more sense, but I saw blood and one of the henchmen were gone._ So they took a henchman in place of Jamal, look I don't have time to discuss this! I need to get me and CeCe out of here as soon as possible. _Fine, fine. _Good he left in time because then I wouldn't have heard the doors open._  
_

"Good morning," Ty was smiling like he hasn't smiled in years, he was 'happy', "had a great nights sleep? I know I did." We didn't reply, we just kept starring at them with such hate and anger but we couldn't move. We were chained down and we were weak. Ty had walked over to me and unlocked me from my chains; Tinka did the same to CeCe. We both fell with a thud and tried to get up but we were both kicked back down. I looked at CeCe who was being kicked repeatedly to her stomach; I tried to get up to help her but I was grabbed by my hair and was flung across the room. I hit the concrete wall with such force that it knocked the wind out of me. I fell back onto the ground and I tried to regain normal breathing but before I could I was lifted off the ground as Ty pulled me back up by my hair. "Somethings missing, where's your daughter Romel?" My eyes widened and looked over at CeCe who was close to crying.

"She's not here! I made sure of it!" CeCe yelled right before her head was pressed harder into the concrete floor. She yelled out in pain and I couldn't take it. With the last bit of strength I had I punched Ty right on target (his face) and ran to CeCe's side. I was able to kick Tinka off and carry CeCe away from them. I leaned her against the wall as far away from them as possible and stood in front of her making sure they wouldn't come near her.

"Cassandra! Where is she? If you tell us we'll let you go!" I looked down at CeCe and she shook her head. I let a tear run down my cheek, we haven't seen our daughter in two months. Yes I said our; CeCe and I had a small relationship but it was more of a Friends with Benefits sort of thing. One night things got a bit intense and well...

**Flashback:**

"CeCe," I moaned as she kissed my collarbone, "CeCe we shouldn't be doing this." She licked her way all the way back up to my lips and kissed me. Our lips moved in sync and we depend the kiss, my tongue slithered it's way into her mouth and fought for dominance with her own tongue. She began to suck on it and I swear I was in heaven. Our hands roamed all over each others body, we wore nothing but our underwear, well I had boxers on. CeCe was mounted on top of me and I was laying underneath her; she would grind her hips onto mine and just grind harder and faster each time I moaned.

"Tell me Rocky," she kissed me again and moaned as she pressed her breasts against mine, "do you have a dick?" My eyes widened. I guess my secret was out. When I was born I was suppose to be a boy but, as I grew up I had girl features so my parents kept me the way I was. I was a girl with a boy part but I never really minded it was something that I could use to my advantage as a lesbian. I can have kids with a girl at least. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt her hand slid into my boxer; she moaned. "Baby, you're so big." She smirked at me as she started to slid my boxers off to have a better look at... it. I gulped, no one has seen that part of me and CeCe was going to be the only one who will get to see it (other than my parents). Well she saw it she was starring in awe as she took me into her hand sliding it up and down my length and I moaned out, thrusting my hips up meeting her strokes. Soon she stops and I groan at the loss of friction.

"CeCe, why'd you stop?" She giggled and kissed the tip of my dick and I could feel it twitch at the touch. "Please CeCe." She smirked at me and crawled up my body and sat on my stomach sliding up and down as her hands rubbed my breasts, shoulders and stomach.

"First tell me," She pecks my lips, "Are you a virgin?" She pecks my lips again. "Do you want to burry yourself deep into my wet, hot pussy?" I groan in anticipation, her husky voice turning me on. "How long is your big juicy dick Rocky? I want to know if I can fit you into me because I want to you to be sucked in, I want you to cum deep inside me, I want you to fuck me and pleasure me like there's no tomorrow." I moaned and pulled her underwear off of her and threw it to the side and kissed her but she pulled away smirking at me.

"Fuck CeCe! Yes I'm a virgin, yes I want to burry my eight inch dick into that tight little pussy of yours!" I grip onto her body and she groans when she hears how big I am and rolls off of me. She then grabs me and starts stroking me again but this time she goes down and starts taking me into her mouth. Soon she has at least more than 4 inches of me in her mouth as she deep throats me. I couldn't help but moan louder as she bobbed her head up and down making sure I wouldn't thrust up. Then she started to nibble on me and I threw my hand into her hair running my fingers through her red hair as my moans continued to get louder and louder. "Baby I," I was lost for words I couldn't think but I could register the fact that she stopped sucking me. She then flipped us over to where she was under me, wrapping her legs around my waist bringing me closer to her. I look deep into her eyes and I can see love and lust filling them and I can't help but smile and kiss her lips.

"Please Rocky," She whispers against my lips, "I need you babe." I groan and slowly push into her loving how she felt around me. I stop as soon as I get to a 'wall' and I gently push against it. I look up and I see her in a bit of discomfort so I kiss her forehead and stroke her sides.

"If it hurts just tell me to stop okay?" She nods and breaths a bit before nodding for me to continue. I start to push through again and I break through it slipping all of me into her both of us moaning loudly. I stop for a bit to let her get used to it and slowly begin to move into a slow rhythm as I kiss CeCe's neck. Her breath slowly becomes heavy and chopped up which matches mine.

"Rocky faster." I comply and start to increase my speed, she repeats for me to go faster and faster until soon I'm going in and out of her like a piston both of us groaning, moaning and screaming for each other. We were pretty much gripping onto each other not want to let go. "Rocky harder, harder! God you feel so fucking good!" I couldn't help but pound into her even more I just couldn't resist complying to her demands. Soon we both knew it was coming, we went even fast and harder if it was possible and soon enough we we're pushed over our limits and soon all you could hear well screaming and yelling.

"Oh god! Cece I'm gonna, I'm gonna fucking," I groan out loudly as I give a few more thrusts and push myself deeply into her and release my blow, filling her up with my essence. CeCe wasn't that far behind either and soon I could feel her walls pulsing and clench all around me screaming my name at the stop of her lungs as she came.

"RAQUEL!" Then we just collapse on the bed breathing hard and sweating. Little did we know that after nine months she would be having my child, my own baby girl.

**Nine Months Later**

"Congratulations," the doctor began, "it's a healthy baby girl." Both of us smiled at our new born child and we never thought that we'd have a kid or that it would be OUR kid for that matter. Over the nine months it was pretty much school but no one knew who the 'father' was of CeCe's baby. All they knew was that I was going to be there for CeCe and the baby because I am CeCe's best friend. "What are you two going to name her?" I look down at the beautiful girl and notice that she has CeCe's eyes and I look at CeCe who was thinking a bit.

"How about Nathalie?" When CeCe heard the name she smiled and nodded, kissing our daughters forehead.

"Nathalie," CeCe repeated, "Nathalie Jones Blue." I guess she didn't want her name out of our daughters name as well and I couldn't help but laugh.

**End o****f** **Flashback**

"Looks like you're going to have to tell us Romel." I looked over at CeCe and she was crying, even I was crying. I needed to get me and CeCe out of here but would I really risk my own child, my own flesh and blood just to do that? I'm suppose to protect my children not sell them out just for freedom.

"Rocky don't tell them!" CeCe was then hit again to her rib cage and with that painful screech I knew what we had to do. I just hope this will be the right choice.

"She's with my grandparents in Hawaii." With that I was hit in the head and I knocked out. Before I was fully unconscious I felt a body land on top of me and heard the evil laughter of my once loving brother and a good friend.

**Sorry that I took so long to update but I've super busy plus summer is about to end soon for me -_-'**

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Are You Crazy!

Rocky's P.O.V.

Once I woke up I saw CeCe starring at me; once she saw that I was awake she looked over at the guard that was watching us. I sighed and looked back over at CeCe.

"I'm so sorry CeCe, I'm sorry I told them, that I gave up our child to try and save us." She shook her head.

"No, how could you Rocky? She is _our_ baby girl! How could you just tell them where she is!" Soon I heard foots steps, it was the guard.

"You two shut up!" He was outside the gate, I studied him and I had noticed there was a key on his waist, along with a good amount of weapons.

"No! Can't you see I am having an argument with my wife right now sir? Come back after I'm done with her!" CeCe yelled and next thing I know CeCe and I are wrestling on the ground. Then the guard came in and grabbed CeCe off of me. "How could you? How could you!" She continued to yell this for a few more minutes until finally she just stopped and smirked. I was leaning against the wall smiling while counting down in my head. 3, 2, and 1.

"What are you smirking," _tink_, "about?" Then he fell to the ground with a slightly thin pipe in his neck. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over wrap an arm around CeCe.

"Nice acting but," CeCe looks up at me as I speak, "are you crazy!" She laughs and snuggles into my side. Looking at the now dead man on the ground not really showing any remorse or guilt for what she had done.

"It wasn't that hard and it's not like it _wasn't_ out of self defense." We both laugh and I grab the keys and we both start to walk out of the cell after grab all of the weapons for safety reasons. "So where to next Rocky?" I smirk.

"Not Hawaii that's for sure." She laughs again.

"I can't believe they fell for that. I thought Ty would have known that his own grandparents would have been there or not. I mean does he not remember that they only go there over their vacations?" I laugh and shake my head.

"I guess not and I'm pretty sure they don't know what hawaiian island they are on."

"Isn't Hawai'i just another way of calling the Big Island." I smile.

"Yes but they don't know that."

Ty's P.O.V.

"How can you not know which island they are on!" I winced, I knew I should have interrogated Rocky more. I don't keep in contact with my grandparents; they don't like me and I don't like them.

"I'm sorry I never kept in contact with them and I never knew that it was a chain of islands. I don't pay attention about other places. I usually have Rocky do my work!" My answer earned me a slap to my face.

"You idiot! Now how are we suppose to find that child! We can't kill Rocky and CeCe without that child!" I don't even get it. Why do we need the stupid baby anyways it's just a freaking baby! _You are an idiot Tyson, no wonder you are in such a dark shadow of your own little sister Raquel. _Shut up I am way better than Rocky! _Oh really then how could you let her out smart you again? You are to kill her along with my know it all brother Romel._ What about you Jamal you lost to your own older brother. You know how I feel. _Yes I do but I am not weak like you!_ Just shut up!

"Ty stop talking to your half and figure out what island they are on!" I look at the map and point to one of the smallest island.

"That one," I pointed to the island above Niihau, "Kauai."

CeCe's P.O.V.

"I'm surprised no one else was in there to keep us in." Rocky nods but continues to look around for anything. "Where are we?"

"We're still in Chicago but we're a bit far from the apartment and we don't have anything to get back." I look around and saw a Mustang GT 2012 and poked Rocky.

"What about that?" I pointed towards it and Rocky immediately ran over to it but sadly it was locked. She smirked.

"Hey CeCe, do you have a pin on you?" I pull a bobby pin out of my hair and ran over to her and gave it to her. She kissed my cheek and started working on the car lock and few minutes later we hear a click and Rocky was able to open the door. She told me to get in the passengers seat while she worked on hot wiring the car. Once I went around the car and sat in the seat I watched her re-wire the car.

"Since when do you know how to do this?" She laughs.

"When you're bored on the weekend and you have nothing else to do, you begin to want to learn different things. For me I learned how to pick locks for cars and doors. Then I wanted to learn how to hot wire a car and a motorcycle so I did. The things I can now do that are surprisingly useful." I smile when I hear the engine roar. "Done."

"Do you even know how to drive Rocky?" She smiles and nods and starts to drive off back into the city and I just lay back and feel content for the first time in the last 48 hours. Once we get home we run up looking for her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Blue!"

"Mom! Dad!" We're both yelling around her apartment and finally they come out worried.

"Where have you two been?" They gasp when they see how we look. I guess we do look a bit revolting since the fact we were almost beaten to death.

"Ty and Tinka kidnapped us and well we were almost beaten to death and," Rocky starts to explain and pretends to think, "Oh they're about to go and kill my daughter!" She yells and I clear my throat loudly and when she looks at me and I give her the look that says: Your daughter? She's my daughter too, I gave birth to that child! "I mean our daughter." I watched as her dad immediately got on the phone and I guess he was calling her grandparents as her mom ran to the rooms and started packing.

"Rocky go pack your things then get CeCe and her family to pack. We're going to a place where they will never find any of you or your daughter." We both nod and move quickly to pack. As we packed I was able to call mom to tell them to start packing and get ready to leave soon.

"Where will be going Rocky?" She smiles at me and grabs a picture and give it to me. I look into the picture and I see Rocky, her mom and dad and another girl that was Rocky's age.

"That is my pen pall from Ilocos Sur, Philippines, her name is Jessica Anotellio. She's living with her girlfriend Nathalie Alagano, we are going there." I smile and hug Rocky loving where we're going. It was a place where no one would really think of anyone going. By the time we're all done packing Rocky gets a phone call and she puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Kumusta Rocky! How are you?" I smile at the accent she had it was so cool.

"Mabuti, I'm good. What's up?" I looked over at Rocky and I was surprised she knew how to speak their language.

"Just wondering if you wanted me to be on the private jet to go get you guys. I'm sure you're girlfriend would like to meet me."

"How'd you know I have a girlfriend Nathalie?" I heard laughter on the other end of the phone.

"When your dad called he told me the whole situation. Looks like Romel and Cassandra are coming home." We both smiled feeling the happiness of our halves as they hear the word 'home'.

"I'm guessing you're actually a relative and it was just fate that we all met." They both laughed.

"Yes my african american friend; Romel and Nathaniel we're best friends. I was one of the people who helped you get out of the mess for a while until they found you some how."

"Well at least you tried." We heard a faint chuckle.

"I know, well Jessica and I will be there in about a day; 17 hours if we're lucky."

"Alright well we'll be ready and waiting." They both say their goodbyes and hang up. I wonder what happened to Cassandra, I haven't heard her in my head for a while. _I have never really been needed these days._ What are you talking about? I needed someone to talk to!_ Well I am sorry I can not exactly know what you are thinking! Just because I am in here does not mean that I really pay attention to your thoughts; by the way that plan you and your little girlfriend made was very smart._ Well sorry miss grouchy; and why thank you I thought of it. Although I shocked myself when I called her my wife. _Actually I did hear that I was shocked as well when I heard you say that._ I wonder what Rocky thinks of it. _Maybe you should ask her._ I will but, tomorrow I just want to cuddle in her arms and fall asleep there and relax into her loving, caring, protective arms. _Well, aren't you the little romantic. _Oh shut up Cassandra._  
_

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Preparing and Training

Rocky's P.O.V.

The next day I was up earlier than everyone and I sat by the window waiting for a call from Nathalie. As I sat there I had actually a few things out in front of me. I ran my hand over a bamboo stick and remembered my last trip to the Philippines.

**Flashback:**

"Rocky! Come, I would like to show you something." I was in Ilocus Sur, Philippines with Nathalie; this was my second time I had come to visit. I had followed her to the back of her home and found a training area. There were many things that you could tell that it was a place of intense training because of all the equipment that was there. Jessica was there actually training, using the bamboo tree as her target. I looked back over at Nathalie who had just smirked at me. "Like what you are seeing?" I laugh and nod looking around the whole entire place. "This my american friend is Filipino Martial Arts." It was fascinating; I've seen Martial Arts but not like this; they use everything to their advantage, even sticks. No literally they use normal sticks and it was affective. "Do you perhaps want to learn?" I nod and that's how it all started. Usually it would take years to really master it but I was able to catch up with them easily. Although, I'd have to thank their persist and stern teachings. I had learned it throughout the entire time I was there, I felt like the person who was apart of Karate Kid. Before I left I was tested on how much I learned; it was me versing Nathalie, Jessica and the person that taught them; Natalie's uncle. If you were watching from the side all you could see was a bunch of people swarming me and attacking me from all side and angles. It was fun but there is always something that will haunt me from those days of training. The stories of one man one day coming after us and the first day I learned that I may have to kill someone one day.

**End of Flashback**

My hand immediately stops as I felt someone rest a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see CeCe looking down at me; I get up and kiss her lips lightly and pull away then rest my hands on her waists, resting my forehead on hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"What are you doing up? It's 4 in the morning." I whisper as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I smile. "You know we act like a married couple but we're not even dating. You kiss me, we hold and treat each other like this, we have a child together... What more can I say?" I chuckle and kiss her again, pulling her closer then pulling away again to speak.

"Then lets make it official." She looks at me weirdly and I kneel on one knee in front of her and take her hands in mine. "Cecelia Jones, we've been best friends for so long and now we find out that we were literally destined to be with each other. We've been through much in this life time and our past life. We have a beautiful girl and sure a messed up family but we're still able to get through it all together. I love you CeCe. I loved you as Cassandra and I still love you as you are today. So I ask this one question. Will you marry me?" I can see tears in her eyes and she nods.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes." I get pulled up and she kisses me as I pull out a black velvet box and open it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. When she pulls away and looks at it, she smiles and I slide it onto her ring finger. We share another kiss and just hold onto each other, loving each others warmth. _Awww Raquel you two are so adorable. _Romel you just ruined it dude. _Haha oh please you two are just like Cassandra and I when we were your age. It's just too cute. _You know if you were real I would have shoved you off into a different room so I could have some privacy with my **fiancé**. _Oh right sorry, I will leave now. _Gosh what does it take to get some privacy now a days. _I am not sure, you tell me. _Romel! _Alright I will go!_

"CeCe does Cassandra bother you in your head sometimes you don't want to hear them?" She nods and laughs.

"She does but not all the time and let me guess; Romel is bothering you. Right baby?" I blush when she calls me baby and I nod. She laughs and kisses me.

"Can you two go back to sleep? I NEED some sleep and I can't do that with you two up!" We laughs as we heard Flynn yell from the extra room and we both just go back to bed. Well after putting away my things and making out for a few minutes... Or hours... We didn't do anything I swear but we did eventually sleep.

Ty's P.O.V.

Damn it! This is going to take forever if we keep going like this! Now I'm pretty sure that they ain't on any of these islands! My grandparents love country side not the city! It's the reason why they got the fricken beach house in the first place! I don't know anything about these islands are we're still on Kauai we're not even half way through the islands!

"Damn it Ty! If only you knew we would have already gotten the child and have killed ALL of them by now! You are just like Jamal! Worthless and stupid!" I cringed at the insult, it was something I was trying to change.

"I'm sorry! I promise I'll figure this out! Then we can kill all of them." I pleaded but she scoffed and continued on with the search. _She is right you are WEAK, you can barley stand up for yourself! _I can stand up for myself! _Oh really? You let your own sister trick you! How could you let such a little girl send you on a chase! _Trick me? What are you talking about? _Do you really think she would have told you where her daughter is? She sent you on a chase for NOTHING! _So this is how Rocky wants to do things, well fine then. I'll just have to kill her wife for her to tell me. Next thing we get I get a phone call that makes me furious.

"THEY WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" I yell into the phone.

"I'm sorry sir but they got away with your car as well..." I was fuming; that was new fucking car man!

"When I get back I am going to have your head do you understand!" I heard hard breathing and I smirked, I loved the feeling of being in control especially if it's out of fear.

"Yes sir."

"Good." With that I hung up and turned to Tinka and I guess she could already tell what the news would be.

"They got away. Looks like we'll be visiting the family soon." I smile. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook though." I frown. Today just isn't my day! _You got that right. _Oh shut up Jamal!

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Finally United

Rocky's P.O.V.

"Welcome home my friends." CeCe and I smile as we look out the planes window as we land.

"Rocky this place is beautiful." I smile wider and nod in agreement. I turned to Nathalie and Jessica and see them in each others arms smiling at us. Nathalie nods her head down and I nod back. _See you do know how to show respect in the Philippines._ Romel? Oh right I totally forgot you're here. _Why I am hurt Raquel, nah not really but welcome home. _It's good to be home, even if it's not really home. _Oh it will be._ What do you mean? Hello? Romel! I heard him laugh. _Do not worry Raquel you will see very soon._ Fine. As we got off the plane we all walked off and saw a limo.

"Is that for us?" I ask Jessica, she nodded and smiled skipping over to the limo and getting in who was followed by a very calm Nathalie.

"Just let Galbat get the luggage." She says before flashing a smile and getting in. I wait for CeCe and take her hand and lead her to the limo. As we slide in we look around and see a small TV, a mini bar, and neon lights. "It's nice isn't it?" We nod and just wait for the whole ride to be done with so we could sleep. We are happy that we are here but we are really tired.

"Oh and when we get home there's a little surprise waiting for you." Jessica says to us with a smile. CeCe and I look at each other and confused but let it go. As we drove there CeCe and I's parents talked story, Flynn kept starring at Nathalie and Jessica, which led to CeCe whacking him upside the head for starring, Nathalie and Jessica were in a loving embrace again and I was starring out the window as I had an arm wrapped around CeCe.

"So do you want to tell them?" I looked over to CeCe who had whispered to me. "They're going to find out eventually." I laugh a bit and kiss her and pull away nodding.

"I'm okay with whatever you want to do. We could tell them right now if you want."

"I want to." She smiles and I smile back.

"Then lets tell them."

"Tell us what Raquel?" I look over at my father who has his arms crossed and his left eyebrow raised at me in suspicion.

"Well how can I say this..." CeCe held up her left hand showing the ring. "We're engaged." Everyone smiled and applaud.

"I would let us drink but I don't think that would be good with the surprise we have for you two." I looked out the window and saw the mansion.

"What is the surprise anyway." I asked as we got out and we all started walking towards the mansion.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you now would it." CeCe and I laugh as we walk inside and let Nathalie and Jessica lead us to our room. "But don't worry you'll find out soon." They open the door and there we see my grandparents sitting on our bed smiling at us while holding... Oh my god.

"Nathalie!" CeCe and I went over to my grandparents who had given our daughter to CeCe as I held them both in my arms. I laughed. "This is going to be a bit hard to have both Nathalie's in the house." Jessica and Nathalie laugh and agreed.

"We'll be having dinner soon so when you two are done with you're little family reunion just come out." When they all left, including my grandparents who had been sitting there for most of the day, CeCe and I spent a bit of alone time with our daughter. She had grown a bit since we last saw her. I kissed her forehead.

"Hey Nathalie, it's good to see you again. Guess what? Me and your mommy are going to get married soon. We'll officially be a family." CeCe and I smile and share a quick kiss. "We've missed you so much."

"Welcome to your new home Nathalie, welcome to a new start." I smiled as I heard CeCe's small welcome. Welcome home indeed.

PLEASE REVIEW :)

SORRY IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I STARTED SCHOOL LIKE LAST WEEK AND I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I HAVE A HUGE HEAD ACE RIGHT NOW SO I COULDN'T DO MUCH :P SORRY AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprise

Rocky's P.O.V.

"Rocky, wake up babe." I felt someone shake me and my eyes slowly open meeting the bright rays of the sun. I block my eyes from the blinding light and turn to my fiancé who was up standing on the other side of the bed smiling down at me. "You over slept this morning." I look over at the clock and see that it's two in the afternoon.

"Wow, first time I've ever slept in." CeCe giggled and agreed with me as I got out of bed. "How's Nathalie?" I asked looking over at the baby crib in end of our bed. CeCe walked over and gestured me to walk over. When I had reached CeCe's side and looked inside the Nathalie's crib I saw a beautiful sight. My baby girl was sleeping peacefully with a teddy bear right beside her. "She looks just like her mommy." CeCe giggled again.

"Which one?" I chuckle and pull CeCe in for a hug and kiss her temple.

"Technically it'd be you since I have a," we both look down at my boxers, "little friend." She then smirks at me as I look at her curiously. Next thing I know CeCe's hand is slowly reaching down into my boxers.

"Well I like you're little friend, he's fun to play with." I feel her grip me and I can't help but let out a shaky sigh. She laughed and pulled out her hand from my boxer. "You're so easy." I glared at her.

"You tease..." She laughed her joyful laugh and kissed me. I kissed back but the kiss was short lived when we heard a knock on our door.

"Hoy, time to eat! Plus we have something to show you!" Damn it Michelle; we hear her steps slowly disappear as CeCe and I stood still and waited

"We'll finish this later on tonight okay baby." I felt a light kiss on my lips and she got out of my hold and went out to the dinning room. I sigh but hear a slight laugh come from my side and see Nathalie had woken up who was now laughing and smiling up at me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is my baby girl laughing at me?" She gurgled and clapped her hands and I smiled down at my girl as I picked her up and carried her outside. "You hungry?" She grabbed my face and squished my face. I could hear a bit of laughter as I walked into the dinning room where everyone was sitting around a long table. I sat down in my chair as I placed Nathalie on her high chair.

"I see the parents and their child still remember each other." CeCe and I nodded and I poked Nathalie's stomach lightly earning a giggle from the infant.

"So Nathalie what shall we call you since it will confuse all of us if I call for my daughter." Nathalie laughed and agreed and thought.

"How about you call me by my last name? We will be discussing more about the whole Ty thing later anyway and their might be a slight family war that could occur. However until then we shall relax and calm ourselves. Preparing ourselves physically and mentally for what may happen." I nod my head as I glance at CeCe and see her starring at her partially eaten food.

"You okay baby?" I snake my right arm around her waist and pull her closer.

"I just don't like the idea of a family war especially since Nathalie is here." I see her watch Nathalie eat little pieces of banana and smiles sadly. "I don't want her to go through this."

"None of us do CeCe but we don't have a choice but I promise you Nathalie will be safe." That's when Jessica remembered something.

"Oh that's right that reminds me; the surprise we shall show you. So hurry up and eat, you two and baby Nathalie shall get ready and we will leave for your big surprise." CeCe and I nod and continue on with our morning routine.

"I wonder what the surprise is." I thought to myself as I watched baby Nathalie eat.

Ty's P.O.V.

"Ahhh!" I yell in frustration as I knock everything off a shelf. They left! They all left! All they cared about was Rocky, it was always her! They completely forgot about me since she came into this world! Now that I'm finally good at something and I'm actually important I'm shot back down to the label of filth in this family. I scoff; I'm the eldest I should be the one they should be helping not her. I should have been the one who gets the family riches when it's my parents time; why does Rocky get all of those great things. So what if she's smart; I'm smart too, why can't they just see I'm just as good as my little sister. _Tyson, what are you talking about? You are way more superior than your sister! You are suppose to have those riches, those are rightfully yours! _Yeah, that's right! I'll find them and I will make sure they give me what is rightfully mine. "Tinka, I have one more place that we can check." She sighed.

"Not now Ty, I am trying to figure out a _real_ place to look for them." I turn to her with a picture in my hand showing it to her. When she sees it she smiles and takes the photo. "Maybe you aren't a failure after all."

"Ilocos Sur, Philippines. Raquel has a pen pall there and I'm pretty sure they'd be able to help and hide them. The family went there twice but I never went because I was never included in the thought. They never brought me and they never told me about it until I came home after they left." I point to the girl standing next to Rocky. "If we find her, we will find Rocky, CeCe and most likely their daughter as well." Tinka's smile widens and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"This is good. Start packing, we're going to pay these people a little visit, muahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed along with her and smiled. I'll see you soon Raquel.

CeCe's P.O.V.

We pulled up to a pathway within the woods and walk out; Alagano (Nathalie), Jessica, Rocky and I (with baby Nathalie in my arms) get out of the car and we walk up to the pathway.

"What are we doing here for?" Alagano smiles.

"You and Rocky's surprise." She points up and we gasp smiling widely.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed in joy.

"Is that our!" Rocky asks pointing up to the same place Alagano was. Jessica and Alagano laugh and nod reassuring us.

"Welcome home my friends. This is the Blue and Jones family castle; the true home of Romel and Cassandra."

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: New Home, New Plans**

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

"This is you and CeCe's room." Alagano opened the doors and I was in awe with how it looked like. It was so big; it had a large bed with a canopy and right in the corner near the bed was a baby crib. When we walked in I looked around seeing that there was a balcony and a large walk in closet.

"Wow." I looked over at Alagano, who was chuckling. "Are we really this rich?" She nodded.

"If you haven't noticed some of these designs are outlined in gold. So yes you are very rich." I smile and look around me, seeing that everything was just perfect for CeCe, baby Nathalie and I. "You can move in here whenever you want." I looked over to her with a smile and thank her as she leaves me to the room. I walked over to the bed and run my hand over the soft covers and journeyed over to the balcony and gasp at the sight before me. _Liking the view Raquel?_ I chuckle and nod. Romel this place is... beautiful. _Yes, it is; I have missed this place dearly, I wish that I hadn't left._ My brows frown in confusion; why did you leave? _That is story for later young one, I think your fiancé would like to speak with you first._

I turned around and found CeCe smiling at me with baby Nathalie sleeping in her arms.

"Come inside Rocky, we have got to explore this place a lot more which Alagano moves all of our belongings in here." I agree and we both walk out of the large room and walk down the hall passing about seven more rooms, finally reaching the stairs. As we descended down the stairs we were greeted by Jessica.

"How are you guys enjoying the house so far?" I wrapped my an arm around CeCe and smiled wide.

"We love it, and I'm hoping that the extra rooms will be occupied by you guys as well." She smiled and nodded.

"We knew you would want the family to be here as well. The place we arrived at when you first came here was the home away from home in a sense." I nodded in understanding. I looked around finding that Alagano was still no where to be seen after leaving me in the room. I heard laughter from Jessica and turned towards her again. "If you are looking for my girlfriend I think you will find her in the war room. She goes there to brush up on her skills every once in a while." I nodded and smiled; I turned to CeCe to find that she was giggling as well.

"No need to tell me babe, go. I need to talk to Jessica anyways." I laugh.

"Thanks CeCe," I pecked her lips, "I won't be too long. Love you."

"Love you too." I kissed baby Nathalie's forehead and left for the war room that was in the East wing of the building."

**CeCe's P.O.V.**

As I watched Rocky leave I walked over to Jessica. "Is it just me or do our lovers just love to compete with each other?" We laugh and continue to stare in the general area of where our lovers are, then finally Jessica spoke.

"I am truly worried for your family... I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I sigh and look down to my daughter as she slept in peace.

"I'm just worried about my daughters safety... I wish she didn't have to go through a time like this. Cassandra and Romel went through this... I'm just afraid that we all have the same fate as them. I don't want my daughter to die Jessica." I felt her brush away a tear that I hadn't noticed to fall and held my face. She smiled softly at me and I smiled back.

"I promise you that Alagano and I will protect more than just your daughter, but the entire family as well." I sniffle and nod.

"Thank you Jessica, for everything."

"You're welcome." Then we heard a loud crash from the War room and ran over. When we opened the door we found Alagano laughing her ass off, rolling on the floor not being able to stop laughing.

"Oh my god!" I saw the place where she was pointing and saw Rocky tangled on a dummy, upside down might I add, who was currently glaring at Alagano. "That was hilarious!" She continued laughing as Jessica and I rolled our eyes. I handed Nathalie over to Jessica so I could help Rocky get down from her current position. I walked over shaking my head, smiling and started helping her get down. She smiled back and when she was loose enough she did threw herself down and behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Thanks babe." I giggle and angled my head to where I could peck her on the lips and smile.

"You're welcome, now can you tell me how you got there?"

"Wel you see, Alagano and I were just doing what we usually do when we spare and of course we try to get a little fancy with our moves then all of a sudden," she looks over at Alagano and glares, "I see her foot coming straight at my face when we both agreed we wouldn't do any head shots but no she had to cheat and try to knock me out." Alagano tries to laugh it off until she gets elbowed in the stomach by Jessica.

"We'll talk about this later." I giggled watching Jessica scold her lover and walked over to me with Nathalie and handed her over. "It's getting late, we'll continue our tour tomorrow but first we rest. You three should go on and try that bedroom of yours." She giggles as she says her farewells, along with her love, leaving me with my loves. I turn to Rocky who is smiling widely at me as she guides me out of the training room and up to our large bedroom. Once we enter the bed room I place baby Nathalie into her crib and find Rocky changing and I couldn't help but watch. As Rocky removed her top I saw all her muscles flex and I had to bite my lip before I said something on accident, if I did then she would stop and leave the room to change. Next that came off was her pants and all she had on left were her blue boxers and grey sports bra. When she turned around to me her eyebrow rose.

"We're you watching me?" I shook my head and smiled innocently. "Sure..." She smiled and walked over to me. "You should change out of these." She tugged at my jeans and shirt and I smirked.

"You just want to continue what I started this morning." Rocky chuckled and kissed me.

"Maybe." We continued to kiss and Rock pushed me onto our large bed and pushed me into the mattress. "I love you Cecelia Jones, never forget that."

"I could never forget that baby. I love you too Raquel Blue." We continued on with our make out session and things immediately got heated up as her hand traveled into my shirt and up. Tonight was going to be amazing...

**Sorry for not posting for a long time, I've just been really busy. Most of the times now I'm not even home, in fact I'm no where near home sometimes. Plus it's the last quarter of school so I've been busy with school and extra curricular activities, but I'm trying my best to update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
